Complicated
by tje-82871
Summary: Ever wonder if Robbie will always be unlucky in love? He might be; but maybe not. Will Robbie's relationship with Kristen be as complicated as all of his past relationships have been?
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Complicated Chapter 1 - Surprise!  
  
----- It's so complicated I'm so frustrated I wanna hold you close I wanna push you away I wanna make you go I wanna make you stay Should I say it Should I tell you How I feel? Oh, I want you to know But then again I don't It's so complicated. -----  
  
"Family meeting! Living room! Now!" Eric Camden yelled into the house as he walked into the Camden family living room.  
  
"Eric, what's wrong!" Annie Camden ran into the living room at the sound of his announcement.  
  
"Nothing, I just need to assemble a family meeting is all."  
  
"What? To tell us we're going bowling?" Simon Camden walked into the living room followed by Ruthie, Robbie, Lucy, Kevin, Sam and David.  
  
"No. We are not going bowling. Even better."  
  
"What could be better then bowling?" Simon asked sarcastically. Everyone sat down and waited for Eric to tell them what was going on.  
  
"You wanna know what could be better then bowling? I'll tell you," he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "This is what could be better."  
  
"What's that?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I hold in my hand ten free," he emphasized the word 'free', "tickets to Disneyland."  
  
"You're kidding. . . Disneyland?" Ruthie began to get excited.  
  
"The one and only Disneyland, California," he smiled at everyone.  
  
"Where did you get those, Eric?" Annie asked her husband.  
  
"The church gave them to me," Eric explained. "Chandler got two for himself, and I got ten. I think they thought that the Pastor and the Associate Pastor should get out and have a little fun and relaxation, and since the doctor said I can get out and do things now. . . well, they thought Disneyland would be fun."  
  
"You have ten tickets, but there's only seven of us," Kevin noticed. "I'm assuming Sam and David get in free anyway."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"Who gets the other three?" Simon leaned forward anxiously.  
  
"I figured that you could take Cecilia. Ruthie, you can take a friend if you want. Same with you Robbie."  
  
"Can I take a boy?" Ruthie asked. Eric looked hesitant. "Ok, I'll take Alice."  
  
"I don't have any friends," Robbie said.  
  
"You could take Roxanne," Eric suggested.  
  
"She's dating Chandler. Where have you been?" Robbie told him.  
  
"She is? Oh, I must have missed that somewhere down the line. There's got to be someone you can take."  
  
"No," was all Robbie said.  
  
"Dad," Lucy interrupted. "I may know someone who might want that ticket. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, as long as Robbie doesn't want the ticket. I figured you and Kevin would go off somewhere, though."  
  
"Actually, Kevin and I could take Robbie and my friend with us. I really think it would be good for her, if I can talk her into it."  
  
"Her? You trying to set Robbie up with someone?" Ruthie asked, very interested.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Good, cause I'm not interested," Robbie told them. "But I'll go along with you guys if you want to invite her, whoever she is."  
  
"Great! I'll talk to her tomorrow, and see if she'll go. When are we going?"  
  
"Is Saturday ok for everyone?" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
Coming up in Chapter 2 - Meet Lucy's friend, Kristen! 


	2. Kristen

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Complicated Chapter 2 - Kristen -----  
  
Lucy entered the Glen Oak Library as per her normal routine in between and after classes at school. She headed toward her usual table and sat down across from a tiny, nice-looking, pleasant, 21-year-old brunette. "Are you sure you don't live here, Kristen?" Lucy joked.  
  
"Positive, Lucy," she smiled and finished writing something down in her spiral notebook. "Although, I think it would be easier if I did live here," she joked. Lucy had met Kristen Parker at the beginning of the semester at this very table. Since then every time she came to the library, Kristen was there.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something?" Lucy began.  
  
Kristin looked up at Lucy, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing Saturday?"  
  
"Working at the Café," Kristen told her. Kristen was employed at the Glen Oak's Midnight Café, a small café that did manage to do good business.  
  
"I don't suppose you could get the day off," Lucy asked her.  
  
"Day off? I don't know. Why?" Kristen asked.  
  
"My dad's church gave my family free tickets to Disneyland, and we have one extra ticket, and I was hoping you'd come. I would love to get to know you better, and we'd have a great time."  
  
"What about your husband?"  
  
"Oh, he can follow us around if he wants," she said as if she'd forgotten about Kevin. Kristen laughed. "Come on," Lucy begged. "Whaddya say?"  
  
"I don't know," she hesitated.  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"It does sound like fun," she admitted.  
  
"Then can you try to get the day off?" Lucy continued pleading.  
  
"OK, I'll talk to my boss. Maybe one of the other girls can work for me. I won't promise anything yet, but I'll ask. I'll give you a call tonight."  
  
"Great!"  
  
-----  
  
"Lucy! Phone!" Simon yelled down to his sister who was in the living room studying.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone; "Got it!" she yelled back upstairs.  
  
"Goodness, all this yelling. It's a wonder we're not distracting the neighbors," Annie commented to her husband in the kitchen.  
  
"I think they're used to it by now," Eric told her from behind his newspaper.  
  
Lucy ran into the kitchen. "She's going!" she was excited.  
  
"Who? Going where?" Annie asked, excited but not sure why.  
  
"Kristen, my friend. She just called and said she could come on Saturday with us," Lucy explained.  
  
"Oh, great. That's wonderful. Can't wait to meet her."  
  
"I told her to be here by 8 a.m. Saturday morning. That's ok, right?"  
  
"That's fine, dear," Eric said, not even looking away from his newspaper.  
  
-----  
  
About ten till eight on Saturday morning, Kristen pulled up in front of the Camden's house in her little Red Geo. The Camden van was in the driveway and appeared to be all ready to load up with passengers. She parked her car, and walked up to the door. Before she could ring the doorbell, Lucy opened the door. "Hey, Kristen, come in. We'll be leaving in about 15 to 20 minutes. The house is in chaos right now. Everyone is trying to get ready," she pulled Kristen into the house.  
  
"Somebody's excited," Kristen laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm.  
  
"I am! It's been so long since we've been to an amusement park. I feel like a little kid again," she smiled.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Kristen laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm.  
  
Eric and Annie walked into the living room with a large cooler full of pop in their hands. "Mom, Dad, this is Kristin Parker," Lucy introduced her. "Kristen, this is my mom and dad."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Reverend Camden," she shook his free hand, "Mrs. Camden."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Kristen. Lucy tells us you met at the library," Annie told her.  
  
"Yeah, Lucy and I both practically live at the library."  
  
"We got to take this out to the van," Eric said as he and Annie carried the cooler out the door at the same moment that Kevin walked in. "Excuse us, Kevin."  
  
"No prob," he replied.  
  
"Kevin, this is Kristen," Lucy pointed toward Kristen who smiled at Kevin. "Kristen, this is my husband, Kevin."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Kevin said politely.  
  
Kristen was impressed. She leaned toward Lucy, "You're right, he is adorable," she said in a stage whisper."  
  
"Oh, but of course," Kevin responded in playfully.  
  
"And mine." Lucy added.  
  
Kristen rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Simon needs help with anything," Kevin said before running up the stairs.  
  
"Simon's my younger brother," Lucy explained.  
  
"The one right after you," she remembered Lucy telling her about the family. "You have twin brothers too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're probably upstairs with Ruthie."  
  
Annie ran back into the house. "Lucy, could you go check on Ruthie and the twins? I need to run into the kitchen to finish up a few things before we go."  
  
"Yeah, sure, mom," she turned to Kristen. "You want to come upstairs?"  
  
"No, thanks! Looks like the house is pretty chaotic as it is with everyone getting in everyone's road. I'll just wait down here till its time to go."  
  
"Ok. Shouldn't be long," Lucy headed up the stairs.  
  
Kristen looked around the entryway between the stairs and the living room taking in the beauty of what appeared to be an old house kept in really nice shape. She spotted a small desk over by the doors to the living room and walked over to it. There was a framed photo of the entire Camden family sitting on it. Kristin smiled at the happy family posing for the picture; in fact, she was so engrossed in looking at the picture, she didn't hear anyone come down the stairs until they snuck up behind her and spoke.  
  
"It's a great family, but some of them can be a pain at times," a young male voice broke through Kristen's silence and startled her. She jumped and turned around to see who was behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He held out his hand for her to shake. "You must Lucy's friend?"  
  
"Yeah," she placed the photo back on the desk and shook his hand as she looked up at the handsome face standing in front of her. "I'm Kristen Parker."  
  
"Robbie. . .Robbie Palmer. Not a Camden, but still part of this crazy family," he laughed.  
  
"Lucy's mentioned you," she smiled. Robbie's eyebrows rose in question. "Nothing bad, I don't think," she added with a laugh.  
  
"Whew! I never know what Lucy's gonna say about me."  
  
As if she had heard her name, Lucy bounced down the stairs. "Oh, good. You've met Kristen," Lucy headed toward them. "So, you going to come with us or follow Ruthie and Alice," Lucy asked him.  
  
"Why would I follow Ruthie and Alice around Disneyland?"  
  
"I didn't figure you'd want to join me and Kevin."  
  
"Well, first of all, your Mom and Dad are taking Ruthie and Alice around the park. Secondly, if it had been just you and Kevin, I probably would have went off on my own; but it would be cruel of me to make Kristen follow you two around as your chaperon. Of course, I'll go with you guys," he finished and smiled at Kristen. "Trust me when I say you don't want to chaperon those two." She laughed and followed the rest of the family out to the van.  
  
-----  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3 - Get ready to spend a day at Disneyland! 


	3. Disneyland

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Complicated Chapter 3 - Disneyland -----  
  
"I want to go check out Tomorrowland, Robbie,"  
  
"I'd rather go see a show, Lucy. They've got a show that sounds interesting starting up in 20 minutes just down the street," he pointed toward Fantasyland.  
  
"We're only here till 7:00, and you want to go to Sleeping Beauty's Castle? Space Mountain is waiting for us," Lucy whined.  
  
It was an hour after they had arrived at the park, and Kevin and Kristen were standing off to the side listening to Robbie and Lucy bicker about where they would be going next. Kristen had finally had enough. She whistled to get their attention. "I have an idea," she told them.  
  
"Great idea; let's do it," Kevin agreed quickly.  
  
"You don't even know what her idea is?" Lucy told him.  
  
"No, but if it gets you two to stop arguing, I'm all for it," Kevin said.  
  
They all turned back to Kristen. "Why don't you and Kevin go to Tomorrowland, and Robbie and I will go see the show. After that last ride we went on, I'd kind of like to let my stomach calm down a bit anyway."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kevin agreed again.  
  
"But I invited you," Lucy started to protest.  
  
"We can meet up again right here in an hour or so," she said reasonably.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go somewhere with Robbie?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad," Robbie defended himself.  
  
"I think I can handle Robbie. You two can go and enjoy yourselves. We'll enjoy the show. Say we meet back here at 12:30."  
  
"Well, ok," she said hesitantly. "If that's what you want to do."  
  
"Yeah. Better then standing here for the next hour and a half arguing, isn't it?"  
  
"Ok, 12:30 then," she agreed.  
  
"Oh, and if for some reason one of us isn't here. Say we get stuck in line and can't get out or we get so involved in what we're doing and we forget; I say we don't wait around. I've always hated standing somewhere for an hour waiting for someone and they never show up, and I feel guilty making other people wait if I can't make it. It just ruins the day. I say we wait 15 minutes. If by 12:45 the other two don't show up, the two waiting can go ahead and leave and get their own lunch. We're all going to be meeting at the main gate at 7 anyway. It's not like we'll get lost."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Come on Lucy; let's go." Kevin turned back toward Robbie and Kristen. "See you guys later."  
  
"It's about time," Kristen laughed as Kevin and Lucy wandered out of sight.  
  
Robbie looked confused, and then it dawned on him what she had just done. "You don't plan on meeting up with them at 12:30, do you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I was getting tired of watching those two lovebirds. Don't get me wrong; I'm sure they're great, but they are newlyweds, and they certainly act like it. Anymore of that and it wouldn't have been the rides making me puke."  
  
"You're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?" Robbie complimented her. Kristen turned to look at him. "Don't answer that question," he added.  
  
"Come on. Let's go check out that show," she smiled at him and turned toward Fantasyland.  
  
-----  
  
By 1:30, Kristen and Robbie had stopped at Harbor Galley in Critter Country for a bite to eat for lunch, and were headed toward Splash Mountain. They made a stop at Teddi Barra's Swinging Arcade to play a few games and let their lunch digest first, though. As they were walking out of one of the buildings, Kristen spotted Kevin and Lucy heading their way. She quickly pulled Robbie back inside before they saw them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robbie asked her.  
  
Kristen peeked out the door to see which way they were headed. "Shhh! It's Kevin and Lucy. They're headed this way."  
  
Robbie peaked around the corner to see what Kristen was looking at. "Yeah, so. They aren't even looking this way," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like they're headed into one of the other buildings. When they get inside, we're making a run for it," Kristen told him the plan.  
  
"Uh-huh?" Robbie was finding it very amusing how she was trying to hide from Kevin and Lucy. "Ok. Just tell me when and where," he chuckled.  
  
"Now," she pulled him behind her, and ran toward the Haunted Mansion at New Orleans Square. She stopped in front of the mansion; Robbie stopped beside her. They both had to catch their breath.  
  
"We aren't stopping now are we? I was hoping to make a few laps around the park," Robbie joked.  
  
"Something funny?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I can't help but find it amusing that you're hiding from them," he grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to stay with me all day," he laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's check out the Haunted Mansion while we're here," she started to head inside.  
  
"Wait!" Robbie stopped her when the realization dawned on him. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" she feigned ignorance.  
  
"Do you want to stay with me all day?" his eyes still twinkling, but he wasn't joking anymore.  
  
She shrugged. "Well, I admit at first I just figured we should let Kevin and Lucy go off on their own."  
  
"But now?" he asked.  
  
"I'm enjoying your company," she admitted. "I just don't want to meet up with the others and have to follow them around again. I'm having more fun with you."  
  
Robbie smiled, but said nothing. He started to walk into the mansion.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to check out the Haunted Mansion," he winked. Kristen laughed and followed him inside.  
  
-------  
  
It was about 6:30, and Robbie and Kristen were walking back towards Main Street USA. Since they still had a half hour before having to meet up with everyone else at the entrance to the park, they sat down on a park bench. Kristen had gotten to know quite a bit about Robbie and the Camden's. She was quiet as she thought about the day she's just had. She wished it would never end.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Robbie interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"How I wish the day wouldn't end," she told him.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he looked at her. She sun was just beginning to set.  
  
Kristen felt his eyes on her and began to get uncomfortable. Something had happened that day, but she wasn't quite sure what. There was something about Robbie that she really liked. It was like they had connected somehow.  
  
"It's times like this when I wish I weren't so unlucky with love," Robbie said softly to himself.  
  
Kristen turned her face toward him and then did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked her, surprised.  
  
"I wanted to find out if there was anything there; if I felt anything," she said quietly.  
  
"Did you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," she looked away. "I did. I'm not sure what, though."  
  
He reached over and gently pulled her hair out of her eyes, "Maybe we'll have to find out." Kristen smiled, but deep down inside, she wanted to cry.  
  
-----  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4 - Robbie asks Kristen out and a date, but will she go out with him? Also, what could Kristen be hiding from him? 


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Complicated Chapter 4 - Secrets. . . -----  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow the car?" Robbie asked Eric after dinner the next day. They had just finished their after-church Sunday dinner, and everyone but he and Eric had left the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Midnight Café," Robbie smiled.  
  
"But we just ate. Why would you want to go there?" Eric asked him knowingly.  
  
"I'm not going there to eat, Rev. Camden."  
  
Eric pulled the car keys out of his back pocket. "Have fun!" Robbie took the keys from him and headed out the back door.  
  
"Where' s Robbie headed?" Annie asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I think he's going to see Kristen," he told her as he sat down to finish his coffee."  
  
"Oh, she seems like a nice girl," Annie sat down across from her husband.  
  
"I like her," he smiled at his wife.  
  
-----  
  
Robbie stepped into the small, yet quaint looking, café; located on the other side of Glen Oak; shortly after 1:30. There were only a couple of people sitting in the booths drinking cappuccinos. He spotted Kristen over by the cash register with one of the other waitresses. Kristen spotted him at the exact same time.  
  
"This one's mine," Haley, the other young waitress told Kristen.  
  
"Hold it, Missy," she held Haley back. "That's Robbie," she told her as she began to pull off her apron.  
  
"From yesterday, Robbie?" she asked impressed.  
  
"Yep, and he's mine." Haley groaned. "You can have whoever walks in the door next. I'm taking my break." She walked over to Robbie who was casually standing just inside the door, his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kristen to join him.  
  
"Hey, Kristen," he gave her a big smile.  
  
"Robbie, what can I do for you?" she asked as she motioned him toward a private booth. She sat down across form him.  
  
"I just thought I'd come to see you. I hope I'm not bothering you. You don't look too busy," he observed.  
  
"No, this is our slow time of the day. Business will start to pick up in a couple of hours. I get off at three, though, so it should be slow the rest of my shift." Kristen motioned for Haley to come to the table.  
  
Haley walked over to the table. "Hi, I'm Haley," she introduced herself. "You're cute!" she told Robbie.  
  
"Mouth closed, eyes off, and go get us a couple of hot cocoas," she ordered her coworker. Haley rolled her eyes and walked off back toward the kitchen.  
  
"We don't call her Hormone Haley for nothing," Kristen chuckled. "You don't want to be a young, cute guy coming in here when she's on duty." She explained.  
  
There was some small talk until Haley brought their drinks.  
  
"Kristen, I don't suppose you'd meet me at the Glen Oak Pool Hall later after you get off work."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" her eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Kristen was silent a moment before answering. "Ok. I guess. Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
"A simple yes would have worked," he joked.  
  
"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just that. . . never mind," she sounded hesitant.  
  
Robbie caught onto her hesitancy. "It's just what?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. Where exactly is the pool hall?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't I just pick you up at your place, and we can go there together," Robbie suggested.  
  
"No. I can just meet you there about a quarter after three or 3:30; you know, go straight over after work. Just tell me where it is, and I'll be there," she smiled.  
  
"Ok," Robbie nodded in agreement and gave her directions.  
  
-----  
  
Kristen pulled into the pool hall parking lot; she almost pulled right back out, but she didn't want to stand Robbie up. "What am I doing? She told herself. "Why am I doing this? I'm just going to get hurt again. I shouldn't do this to myself. It's gonna end up the same way as every other time," she continued these thoughts all the way inside until she spotted Robbie at one of the tables. She couldn't help but smile. * He wouldn't hurt me, would he? * she thought.  
  
Robbie motioned her over. "I was hoping you'd show up," he smiled at her as she sat down with him.  
  
"You didn't think I'd show up?" she asked.  
  
"Wasn't sure," he admitted. "You seemed kind of strange earlier." She didn't say anything. "So I'm going to have to prove to you that showing up for our date was worth it," he said determined.  
  
She chuckled. "You do that." They ordered a light supper.  
  
"You know, we talked a lot about me and the Camden's yesterday; but we haven't talked a lot about you," he pointed out.  
  
She squelched the rising feelings of nervousness that began to occur. "I'm just not really the type that likes to talk about myself. That's all."  
  
"You know, I thought you weren't like other girls; now I know you're not. Most girls would rather talk about themselves," he laughed. "At least that's the way every other girl I've met has been."  
  
"I just don't have a very interesting life," she admitted. "You'll find it boring."  
  
"Try me!" he challenged.  
  
"Well. . ." that hesitancy returned. "I'm an only child. My parent's divorced when I was ten. Mom died when I was 14, and I went to live with a father that never really cared about me," she summarized. "See, boring." She shrugged.  
  
"No it's not. I haven't had a perfect life myself, Kristen." Their food arrived and for a moment they were content to enjoy each other's company and not speak. Robbie, however, was waiting for Kristen to open up to him, but she never did. "So, what happened to your mom?" he asked.  
  
"She died in a car accident. We lived in Phoenix at the time," she explained.  
  
"Arizona?"  
  
"Is there any other?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yes, Phoenix, Arizona."  
  
"How did you wind up here in Glen Oak?" he asked.  
  
"My father lived here. I've been here since I was 14."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, did you guys get rested up after yesterday?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, for the most part. Simon fell asleep three times in church this morning. I tried to keep him awake, but I think his dad noticed anyway," he grinned.  
  
"I haven't been to church in awhile. My boss almost always has me working on Sunday mornings."  
  
"That's too bad. I'd love for you to join me someday," he invited.  
  
"I'll let you know when my next Sunday morning off is. I'd love to join you."  
  
They continued talking for a little while longer before Kristen announced that she had to go. "I'm sorry I can't say longer. I really do need to get home."  
  
"That's ok." Robbie paid for their meal and walked her out to the parking lot. "So, will you go out with me again?"  
  
"I like you, Robbie," she smiled at him.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he noticed.  
  
She opened the car door. "I guess," was all she said.  
  
"Do you work tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. No."  
  
"You like miniature golfing?"  
  
She laughed, "Only when I'm allowed to win."  
  
"Oooh, I'm not going to just let you win, and don't expect to beat me," he challenged her.  
  
"Well, then. . ."  
  
"I'll pick you up around 6."  
  
"No! I mean, can't I just meet you there?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose," Robbie was taken aback. "The Glen Oak miniature golf course is . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know where it's at," she said a little too forcefully. She got into the car and her voice calmed a bit. "See you tomorrow night, Robbie."  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Robbie said confused, as she drove off.  
  
------  
  
Stayed tuned for Chapter 5 - Robbie knows Kristen is hiding something from him, but what it is? Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Complicated Chapter 5 - Discovery -----  
  
Five minutes after Robbie arrived home from his date with Kristen, he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the café. "Midnight Café, this is Haley," Haley answered the phone.  
  
"Haley, this is Robbie. We met earlier today."  
  
"Yeah, the cutie with Kristen. She got off work at three."  
  
"I know. Look, I forgot to ask her for a phone number, so that I could call her. You don't by any chance have it do you?" It was true. He hadn't asked her for a phone number. He had just planned on getting her address.  
  
"She doesn't actually have a phone herself, but she does have a number you can reach her at, I think. She shares it with a few other people, I guess. Let me look for it." He could hear her flipping some pages. "Here it is. It's 555-1234."  
  
"Thanks, Haley."  
  
"No prob. She seems pretty taken with you," Haley added, piquing Robbie's interest.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You were all she could talk about today. You couldn't wipe that smile off her face when she spoke your name," she winked into the phone. "I've never see Kristen fall this hard over a guy before."  
  
By the time he hung the phone up, Robbie was grinning from ear to ear. He started to dial the number Haley had just given him, but something stopped him. He knew he had to talk to someone first.  
  
-----  
  
Eric was sitting at his desk in his home office drumming his fingers on the desktop when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called out.  
  
"Rev. Camden," Robbie walked into the minister's office.  
  
"Robbie, how did your date go?" Eric perked up.  
  
"I'm not sure. It went well, I think," he told him as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"You think? Don't you like her?"  
  
"I love her. . .I mean, it's just that she seemed, well, sort of like she's hiding something from me."  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"She won't talk about herself, and she just keeps avoiding telling me where she lives."  
  
"Well, she did just meet you yesterday. Maybe she's just uncomfortable telling you some things about herself yet."  
  
"No. That's not it. She and I really connected yesterday. There's something there. I know there is."  
  
"Do you have her phone number?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She told her phone number then?"  
  
"Well, no," Robbie looked uncomfortable.  
  
"How did you get her phone number if she didn't give it to you?"  
  
"I called the café and got from one of her coworkers," he pulled the paper out of his pocket that he had wrote the number on and set it down in front of Eric. "Look, I'm not proud of the way I got it, but it's just this suspicion that I have. Besides, technically, I didn't ask her for her phone number; she may have told me that."  
  
"Do you really think she would have?" Eric took the paper and looked at the phone number carefully.  
  
"No," Robbie admitted truthfully.  
  
"I think your right."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know this number." Eric pulled his Rolodex out of the desk drawer and started thumbing through it. He stopped, compared numbers, and turned it around so that Robbie could see his discovery. "Maybe that's why she didn't tell you."  
  
Robbie's eyes got big. "The Glen Oak Community Homeless Shelter?" Robbie became speechless.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she doesn't live there. Maybe she just helps out there a lot or something."  
  
"Or maybe she does live there."  
  
"Maybe," Eric said softly. "There's only one way to find out." He took a pen and wrote down the address. He handed the paper back to Robbie. "Go talk to her."  
  
-----  
  
Robbie pulled the car up to the homeless shelter and parked. He looked over and spotted the red Geo that Kristen had been driving. "Here goes nothing," he told himself. He got out and went inside, heading toward the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" the older woman behind the desk asked him.  
  
"I'm looking for a Kristen Parker."  
  
"Kristen. Yes!" the woman smiled. "Sweet young lady. Everybody here loves her. She's up the stairs. First door to the right," she pointed toward the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"You're welcome, dear," she turned back toward what she was working on.  
  
Robbie ascended the stairs, but took in his surrounding as he went. It was a nice place; one of the best around the Rev. Camden had told him. He turned and knocked on the first door to the right as the reception lady had said.  
  
Then seconds later the door opened; Kristen stood there in complete shock. "Hi," Robbie said softly.  
  
Kristen was speechless; the last thing she expected was to see Robbie standing there in her doorway. She stepped back and motioned for Robbie to come in.  
  
"Nice place," he looked around the small room that Kristen called home.  
  
"It's cozy," she got right to the point. "What are you doing here?" she asked with only curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to ask for your phone number, so I called the café, and they gave it to me. Then I had to talk to Rev. Camden because you were confusing me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were hiding something from me, and I knew it. I showed him the phone number, and he recognized it. He works a lot with people that live in shelter's you know," he looked straight at her. "Why? Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood."  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
"They who?"  
  
"All the other guys I would go out with. Then I would tell them that I live here, and they would never speak to me again. It's as if it's contagious or something," she sat down next to him. "Problem was that I didn't want to take a chance with you; I," she paused. "I think I fell in love with you, and I didn't want to lose you," she ended softly.  
  
Robbie put his arm around her. "Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I moved here when I was 14 to live with my Dad. When I was 16, he up and left me - homeless and alone. He'd left me some money. Not a lot but some. I wasn't about to go to foster care, I'd heard only horror stories, but I knew my mother would have wanted me to finish high school. I was living on the streets for a few months, but I had managed to still go to school at the same time. Finally, the owner of this place found me on the street. I lied and told her I was 18 because I didn't want to be sent to live with anybody. I wanted to make it on my own," she paused a minute. "I have, kind of."  
  
"I thought I told you why I'm living with the Camdens. I thought I told you that I used to live on the street myself."  
  
"You did. That's what made things so complicated. I thought maybe you would understand; but I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to take a chance."  
  
"Of course I understand. I'm proud of you for what you've been able to do. You're not still on the street, you have a roof over your head, you have a job. It's a start. Not everybody is as lucky as I am to have a family as great as the Camden's to just take them in. I try not to take that for granted."  
  
"Don't. Don't take it for granted. I would have loved to have met a family as wonderful as the Camden's."  
  
"It wasn't love at first sight," he chuckled. "It took them a little while to get used to having me around the house."  
  
"But they did," she looked away and then looked back at Robbie and sighed. "You really do understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "May I ask you something, Krissy?" A strange look came over Kristen's face. "What? What did I say?"  
  
She smiled. "There was only one person in my life who had ever called me Krissy?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"From you? Not at all. I would love it if you called me Krissy," she told him as she reached up to brush a stray hair from his eyes.  
  
He smiled at her. "Krissy, will you promise me that you'll just talk to me and not keep hiding things from me? Trust me that I'll understand?"  
  
"Yes! I will. I promise," she said as she pulled his lips down to hers to seal that promise forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
